¿Y ahora qué?
by Sweetland
Summary: Él se ha ido, con el propósito de recuperar mis recuerdos. Mi mundo se viene abajo, pero no pierdo las esperanzas de encontrarlo y demostrar, que el clon de Syaoran, sí tiene un corazón propio. Viñeta R&R please!


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, son todos propiedad de las CLAMP. Ninguno me pertenece y no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo por diversión._

_**Notas de la autora: **Bien, no sé que decir, la noche pasada, cuando vi por primera vez las OVA's de Tsubasa Tokyo Revelations, me puse en el lugar de Sakura y les juro, esto fue lo que salió. Aún no tengo el manga, por lo que no tengo idea de que es lo que sucede después. A mi parecer, (y no creo que sea solo al mío) Sakura quedó devastada después de lo sucedido en el país de Tokyo. Me partío el alma, y necesitaba desahogarme, en fin, aqui se los dejo, el primer fic (o viñeta) de Tsubasa que hago. ¡Nos vemos abajo en las notas finales!_

**_…¿Y ahora qué?…_**

**_((Viñeta))_**

**_[Gabita Evans]_**

Mi corazón es un revoltijo de emociones, mis manos tiemblan, mis sentidos se apagan.

Solo hay tristeza en mi corazón, desolado, vacío, perdido. Y yo ya no sé cómo sacarme todos esos sentimientos y hacerlos a un lado para dejar de sufrir.

Podría ponerme a llorar desconsoladamente o gritar fuerte a modo de desahogo.

Sin embargo, no tengo intención alguna de preocupar ni a Kurogane, Fye o Syaoran. Mucho menos al pobre Mokona, que ha de estar muy cansado luego de todo lo sucedido.

Por eso decidí quedarme con la mirada fija sobre el fuego, observando las llamas en su danza, aquí en nuestro campamento improvisado.

¿Cuántas veces hicimos lo mismo en diferentes mundos, cuando nos veíamos privados de algún lugar donde dormir?

Cada recuerdo prevalece en mi mente al igual que cada palabra, frase, sonrisa.

Siempre era igual de agradable. Conversar hasta que el sueño me vencía. Recuerdo bien, que Syaoran esperaba pacientemente a que yo durmiera, para que él cayese rendido luego.

Mi corazón se estruja con el recuerdo. Solía ser igual, ahora es diferente.

Diferente… por que me falta mi compañero, mi guía, mi esperanza, mi persona especial, mi Syaoran que no es real.

Quizá para muchos no lo sea. Quizá piensen que es nada más una copia sin corazón ni alma.

Pero para mí no es eso. Aún no creo que él pueda ser simplemente eso.

Por que cada roce, caricia, abrazo que recibí de su parte, están grabados sobre mi piel y me indican que él en algún momento sí fue humano. Y esos recuerdos no se borran tan fácilmente.

Syaoran supo demostrarme día a día cuánto le importaba yo. Cuánto me amaba, protegía y se preocupaba. Y yo nunca supe bien que hacer ni cómo reaccionar, por que estaba tan perdida, vacía de mis recuerdos, que no me dominaba ni a mí misma.

Me palpo las mejillas. Están húmedas.

¿Qué voy ha hacer ahora? Nadie va a salir en mi consuelo. Aquel Syaoran no existe más.

Llegué tarde, lo perdí. Provoqué que hiriesen a Fye, a Kurogane y a aquel Syaoran, el real.

Y él se fue. Quise detenerlo, en un impulso mi mano tomó la suya, él me vio de reojo, desesperada imploré por que no se fuera, pero se fue. Y mi corazón se fue con él, mi alma cayó en pedazos. Si tan solo hubiese llegado a tiempo….

Las escenas pasan frente a mis ojos una y otra vez. Cada momento que vivimos juntos, aquellas aventuras que ahora se van transformando en recuerdos felices de lo que ahora es una tragedia.

Lloro silenciosamente sobre mi regazo. ¿Y ahora qué?

Cuando Yuuko cuestionó sobre nuestra seguridad de continuar con el viaje, acepté creyendo que podría resistir un poco más hasta volver a encontrar a Syaoran, y hacerlo entrar en razón. Aún cuando por dentro me estuviese muriendo, debía resistir, por él, por lo que alguna vez fuimos.

Reanudé el viaje, por que me he jurado a mi misma recuperarlo, recuperar a mi Syaoran especial.

Tarde me di cuenta, tarde supe que él era mi persona más importante. Tarde, es demasiado tarde…

Me levanto, limpio mis lágrimas y observo el amanecer que está comenzando.

No voy a llorar más, voy a emprender el viaje y voy a resistir, hasta encontrar lo que busco, por él… _por ti_.

* * *

**Notas finales.-**

Ok, tengo unas cuantas cosas que aclarar.

La primera, este es el primer fic de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle que hago (creo que lo dije arriba ^^')

La segunda, es que no tengo ni idea de si esto es un CSyaoran/Sakura o un CSyaoran/CSakura por que con lo poco que leí en internet sobre cómo seguía, me he perdido un poco respecto a la verdadera identidad de la Sakura con la viajan, así que lo dejo a su imaginación o a su juicio.. ¿?

Y por último, que aquí he plasmado lo que mi mente interpretó al ver las OVA's.

Si me van a lanzar tomates, adelante.. ¿? no me hagan mucho caso estoy algo rara últimamente.. u.u

En fin, Besos grandes, espero que les haya gustado y espero también, que me haya salido bien la interpretación ^^'

**Gabi-chan***


End file.
